HO John Peel 47 1992
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 47 1992 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel 47 1992 side a *''Handover from Andy Kershaw possibly '' 01 August 1992 *Erectus Monotones: Tweeter & Quibble (v/a 7" - Self Mutilation Volume Two) Hippy Knight CREEP-007 10 August 1992 (BFBS) poss 01 August 1992 *Distortion: Evaquation (12" - Serious Things) Influence Recordings IR 003-12 10 August 1992 (BFBS) 08 August 1992 29 August 1992 poss 01 August 1992 *Unholy Swill: Hellgoat (7") Noiseville #35 14 August 1992 poss 01 August 1992 *Röövel Ööbik: The Best Of Fantasy & Science Fiction (album - Popsubterranea) Stupido TWINCD 10 poss 01 August 1992 *Babes In Toyland: Bruise Violet 07 August 1992 *Raw Noise: Waste Of Life Pt2 (v/a album - Chaos U.K / Raw Noise) Vinyl Japan DISCLP 6 07 August 1992 *Neurosis: The Web (album - Souls At Zero) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 109 07 August 1992 *Deepside: Shudder (12"- Seclude EP) Fnac Music Dance Division 14 August 1992 24 August 1992 (BFBS) *Rising High Collective: Come Fly With Me (v/a album - Progressive Hardcore Vol. 1) Rising High RSNLP2 14 August 1992 *Skink: Violence (7") Gasoline Boost GB 02 08 August 1992 *Swell: There's Only One Thing (session) 08 August 1992 *Maurizio: Ploy (The Strategic Mix) (compilation album - Tresor, Vol. 1: The Techno Sound of Berlin (A Tresor Kompilation)) Novamute 3002 08 August 1992 *Mudhoney: The Money Will Roll Right In (v/a album - Revolution Come And Gone) Sub Pop SPCD 31/186 08 August 1992 side b *Nirvana: Return Of The Rat (v/a 4x7" - Eight Songs For Greg Sage And The Wipers) Tim/Kerr TK917010 TRIB 2 14 August 1992 24 August 1992 (BFBS) *Crackerbash: I Don't Know What I Am / Mystery (v/a 4x7" - Eight Songs For Greg Sage And The Wipers) Tim/Kerr TK917010 TRIB 2 14 August 1992 *Hallucination Generation: Pulsation (I'll Rave Ya) (12" - Somebody Give The Lord A Handclap) Thunderpussy THP 2001-1 14 August 1992 *Hula Hoop: The Sweetest September (7" - Winter Farming) Automatic Wreckords NR 18942 14 August 1992 24 August 1992 (BFBS) *Swob: Chokefoot (7" EP - Tragus) Popbus POPBUS 006 14 August 1992 *Kode IV: Insane (album - Insane) Kode KK 078 15 August 1992 *Shitbirds: Flunky (7" - Theme From Shitbird) Popllama PL7-36 15 August 1992 *Future Sounds Of London: It's Not My Problem (LP - Accelerator) Jumpin' & Pumpin' LP TOT 2 15 August 1992 *Powers That Be: Crude Sound (7" - Crude Sound / The Morning After) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 48 15 August 1992 *Muffs: I Need You (7" - I Need You / Beat Your Heart Out) Sub Pop SP 157 15 August 1992 *Extreme Noise Terror: You Take Part In Creating This System (v/a 7" - Discharged: From Home Front To War Front) Allied Recordings ALLIED No. 7 15 August 1992 *Swob: Four-Alligator (7" EP - Tragus) Popbus POPBUS 006 15 August 1992 *Hypnotist: Modern Prometheus (album - Progressive Hardcore Vol. 2) Rising High 15 August 1992 *Toxit: Entity (12" - Some Mushrooms Approach - Toxit E.P) See Saw SW 92010 15 August 1992 Category:1992 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online File ;Name *1) john-peel-47a-1992 *2) john-peel-47b-1992 ;Length *1) 46:42 *2) 46:09 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1992 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online